


Tommy You Gotta Remember to Communicate and Tell People Where You're Going

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Everybody Loves Me [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chores, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: They watched Tommy flourish. They’re not quite sure how he came about. They don’t quite know why he was there, but they never want him to leave.Tommy forgets to tell his new family that he has to go to school.TW: Implied passed child abuse.
Relationships: Eret & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Eret, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Everybody Loves Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 308





	1. Hey Bud, Where Ya Been?

Summer ends and fall comes. One morning, Tommy disappears in the morning. They can’t find him. He’s just not there.

There is mass panic in the house. It had only been a two months, but Phil had become attached. Wilbur adored the little gremlin. Techno has honestly been ignoring the kid, but his family is in a mass panic and that’s not good. He leaves them to it. Someone has to tend to the farm. He’ll let them look for Tommy.

Techno is sitting on the roof.

Phil and Wilbur have taken over Techno’s chores. They know he’ll come home, but they are super panicked. None of them were awake when Tommy left. Phil and Wilbur didn’t know what to do with themselves while Tommy wasn’t home.

Tommy come home in time for dinner. He had a slight limp to his walk. Tommy felt eyes on him. He looked up, the two of them locked eyes. “Don’t tell.” Tommy seemed to be begging.

Techno hopped down from the roof. “Where were you?”

“School.”

“What?”

“School.”

Techno tilted his head. “Must be a human thing.” He shrugged. “We didn’t have that in the Nether.”

Tommy laughed. Techno didn’t join in. “You aren’t pulling my leg?”

“No.”

“You didn’t have school?”

“What’s that?”

“Learning.”

“Phil teachers us.” He beckons the boy forward. “Why are you limping?”

“Mother was not happy that I was missing for two months.”

Techno looked Tommy up and down. He took two steps forward into his space and picks him up; much to the kid’s displeasure. “How far did you walk with that thing?”

He went limp. “From the village.”

“Which village?”

“The closest one.”

Techno dropped Tommy on the counter. He tilted his head, “Eret’s the carpenter?”

“Yeah! His son Ranboo is pretty cool!”

Techno nodded. He had worked for Eret before. He knew where that was. It was pretty far when walking on a limp. “You live there?”

Tommy looked down as Techno prodded at his leg. “Please don’t send me back.”

“Did you leave for it?”

“I came back. Please don’t make me stay there.”

“You have a mother.”

Tommy winces as Techno hits a sore spot.

Techno locked eyes with Tommy once again. “Are you not letting me know that your mother did this to you?”

Tommy nods. He cringes away at Techno’s groan.

“You should have told someone you were leaving. No one was up when you left.”

“M’sorry. I thought you all knew. Mother just expects me to go to school on my own. I’ve been counting the days.”

Techno shushed Tommy when he winced. “Phil will teach you here. You don’t need to go back there.”

“But my friends.”

“You have friends?” Techno joked.

Tommy punched his shoulder weakly. “Yes,” he laughed.

Techno finished up wrapping Tommy injuries. “I’m gonna go get Phil and Wilbur.”

“Where are they?”

“Stress chores.”

“Wilbur hates chores as much as I do.”

Techno gave Tommy a look.

“I did that,” he realized. “I did that didn’t I? Because I didn’t tell anyone when I left this morning?”

Techno nodded. “Anything you wanted to tell me? Something so that Phil and Wilbur don’t know. Because you’ve got to tell one of us.”

Tommy looked out the window where Phil and Wilbur were shearing the Cotswold sheep for the second time that year before the winter came in. Making sure that they still had warm coats when winter hit. He looked back to his older brother. The one who didn’t interact with much. One who was saying he had his back, without any trust built up. “Ribs.”

Techno lifted his shirt. He sucked in a breath. “You are never seeing that woman again.” He prodded lightly to see Tommy’s reaction. He wasn’t wincing enough for how much pressure Techno was putting on how much bruising was there.

“Understood.”

Techno took out the bandages again. “How much do you want to keep going to school.”

Tommy went robotic. “School is important. It will help give me knowledge that I will use for the rest of my life.”

Techno finished up. He put the shirt down. He caught Tommy’s eye once again. He roughly engulfed Tommy in a hug,

The blond froze up.

“Relax. Stop tensing up.” Techno squeezed his lower torso. “Stop wincing. Hide your face in my neck. Relax.”

Tommy tried to follow his instructions. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m trying to help. If you wanna see your friends at school you can’t let Phil see that you got hurt.”

“Okay.”

Techno let go of Tommy. “Breathe.”

“Okay.”

“I’m going to go get them.”

“Okay.”

Techno handed Tommy a carrot. He left to go get the others.


	2. Compromistitution

“Tommy.”

“Oof.” He was engulfed by Phil’s arms. He took Techno’s advice. He breathed in. He buried himself in Phil’s warmth. “I’m sorry.”

“Where were you?”

Tommy was quicker answering for Phil than Techno. “School. In town.”

Phil whipped away from him. “What?”

“I went to school.”

“And you didn’t tell anyone?”

“I thought you knew. I told you I was eight. I though everybody knew that people from six to twelve go to school.”

“I- you live in town?”

Tommy folded into himself again. “Yeah.”

Phil brought Tommy back into his chest. “I though you were just a kid running around the woods.”

“Basically.”

“Basically?” Wilbur asked, voice low.

Tommy glanced at Techno. “Me and my friends like playing in the woods.”

“Did we kidnap you?” Phil asked, concerned.

Wilbur came over to hug Tommy. The eight year old melted into him as well. He breath hitched when Wilbur squeezed on his ribs a little too tight. Wilbur clenched his jaw and loosened his hold a bit.

“No. I chose to stay,” Tommy said.

Techno realized at Tommy wanted attention away from him. “Let’s have dinner dad. We’ve all had a long day.”

They started eating leftovers from what Techno made for lunch. Wilbur and Phil were very hungry, they hadn’t eaten much that day.

Techno was keeping an eye on Tommy throughout the meal, taking in his body language.

“So how was school?” Phil asked.

“Good. It was the first day, so nothing much happened.”

“Tommy, did you grab something to eat before you left?”

“Yes. And I had lunch.”

“Dad?”

“Yes Techno.”

Techno put down his fork. “If he wants to keep going to school, I could use some work. I could go with him in the morning and come back home with him in the evenings.”

“Think you can find work?” Phil asked, considering the options.

Techno nodded. “The carpenter’s son is Tommy’s age. He should be in school. Eret could probably use another set of hands with him gone.”

Phil nodded.

“That means I’ll have more chores!” Wilbur complained.

Phil nodded again, an easy smile on his face.

Wilbur pouted.

A calm atmosphere fell over the dinner table. Tommy was safe. He would only be going to town for school. They weren’t sending him home. Techno would be there with him.

Once dinner was over, Wilbur started putting the dishes away. Ruffling Tommy’s hair as he passed by. Phil went back out to pack away the wool he and Wilbur were sheering before Tommy showed up.


	3. Cuddle Pile (hsuh)

“What are you hiding from Phil?” Wilbur asked once their dad was out of the room.

“We’re also hiding it from you,” Techno said.

“Thanks. I fell so much better now,” Wilbur deadpanned. “I’ll tell Phil that you’re hiding something.”

Techno held up a hand before Tommy could spill. He had learnt that he was a bad liar over these past two months. “Someone was bothering Tommy in town today.”

“Bothering how?”

“Phil would never let him go into town again.” Techno tilted his head, letting Wilbur know they the most he was getting was a half conversation.

He walked into Techno’s space, “If anything happens to him again-”

“He’ll be running home to tell you that he just witnessed a murder.”

“Don’t kill my mother!”

Wilbur turned to Tommy slowly. “What did you just say?”

Tommy shut up. He shook his head. He looked at Techno. _Expressionless._ Heshook his head again.

“What did he just say, Techno?”

“Something about his mother not being very happy that he ran away. He was very clear that he didn’t want to be returned.”

“We kidnapped an eight year old.”

“Actually he ran away by the looks of things. We did find him in the woods.”

“I found him rummaging through our kitchen.” Wilbur glanced between Techno and Tommy. “His mother hurt him?”

Techno saw Tommy nod out of the corner of his eye. “He said he wanted to go to school. Phil would never let him out of the house again.”

“Well now I don’t want him out of my sight now that I know that.”

“I’ll be with him.”

“You don’t care about him.”

Tommy shrunk into himself further.

“You both care about him. Therefore nothing will happen to him.”

“You don’t care about me?” a small voice asked, wobbling.

Techno turned in his direction. “You’re alright.”

“High praise,” Wilbur offered with a tight smile.

Tommy giggled a little. “Can I still go to school?”

Wilbur sighed. “Don’t leave without Techno in the morning.”

Tommy nodded. He put his arms out to be picked up. It was a long walk. He had a limp. His leg hurt.

Techno came over and picked him up, careful not to hurt him.

Wilbur sat in his and Techno’s room, waiting for him to be done with fixing Tommy up. “How bad is it?”

“Worse than when I forget to be careful with you.”

Wilbur winced. When Technoblade let loose it hurt a lot.

“He’ll be fine. It’s not reassuring, but I think he’s dealt with worse. I know I have back in the Nether.”

The door opened.

“I just put you to bed,” Techno bantered.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Wilbur opened his arms. “Come here.”

Tommy rushed into his older brothers. Techno and Wilbur were a little bigger than they once were, and there was now a seven year old. With all those problems, they still all managed to curl up in Techno’s big bed. Falling asleep to Wilbur’s little lullaby.


	4. Stockholm Syndrome (/j)

Tommy shook Techno awake. “Hmm?”

“We need up now.”

“Fine.” Techno detangled himself from Wilbur. He was half awake helping them get up. Flopping back down once he was done.

Techno and Tommy grabbed a few slices of bread before walking through the woods towards town.

Instead of heading into town to the carpenter’s, Tommy took a left en route to the farmland.

“What are we doing here?” Techno asked. “This is a house, not town proper.”

“I need to wake up my mother.”

Techno looked at Tommy. “No.”

“What happens if you don’t?”

“Mother will be mad.”

“And what will she do?”

“Hit me.”

Techno sucked in a breath. “Tommy.”

“Yes Techno?”

“We aren’t going to see your mother.”

“Yes Techno.”

They walk right past the house. Techno walks them to the carpenter’s. There are a few people who giving them looks, but Techno is a piglin. They’ve seen him before, but he’s still an outlier.

Techno walked into the shop. Tommy followed him in; hiding in his shadow. He waved to the carpenter’s son when they caught sight of each other.

“Who’s here Ran?” the carpenter asked. He knows who’s here, Techno’s hooves make a distinct sound.

“Just me Eret.” Techno smiled, he lightly pushed Tommy towards Ranboo. He knows the kid. Tommy’ll be fine.

“What’s he doing with you?”

“Stockholm syndrome.”

Eret chuckled. “He’s been with you this passed summer?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“Yeah.”

“You treating him well?”

“Of course. He’s eight.”

Eret shook his head sadly, “You looking for work?”

“Yeah.”

“You know me well. I could use the help with Ran in school.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” He turns to the kids. “Hey squeaks! On your way now.”

“Going!” they chorus, before running out. Tommy comes back in to hug Techno before rushing out again.

Eret smiled before leveling Techno with a severe look. “Ran’s getting pork for dinner if you do anything to that kid. He’s had enough.”

“I’ve gathered.” He lowers his bag onto the shelf under the counter. “Don’t tell me. I’m here to work and keep an eye on Tommy. I can’t do that if I’ve committed a murder. Magma knows people already aren’t very fond of me.”

Eret blanched at the lack of inflection in the thirteen year old’s voice. He brushed it aside and puts Techno to work; cutting logs down to size.


	5. Phil Just Doesn't Notice Tubbo

Tommy and Techno have been going to town for a few weeks now. “We aren’t keeping him.”

“What did he do?” Wilbur asked, exasperated. “I thought we agreed that we’re keeping Tommy.”

“Oh, we’re keeping Tommy. We’re not keeping his friend.”

“What do you mean I can’t keep Tubbo?” Tommy demanded loudly.

Techno’s bag thumped on the counter. “Phil’s not keeping Tubbo.”

“Okay!” The smile was back on Tommy’s face. He lead his friend into his room to drop off their stuff for the sleepover.

“How was it?” Wilbur handed Techno a serving of mashed potatoes.

“Good. Didn’t see his mother. He’s happy. Seeing Tubbo and Ranboo is good for him.”

“Do Tubbo’s parents know he’s here?”

“He’s Captain’s son.”

“The baker?”

Techno took something out of a wrapped in cloth. “Muffin?”

They giggle.

“Bees!” A loud, joyful shriek pierced the air.

Wilbur turns to Techno with a wide smile.

“Stop it. We can’t keep him.”

He pouted.

“Why is there another child here?” Phil asked halfway through dinner.

The room was still for a second before everyone started laughing.

“What?”

“This is Tubbo.”

“Hi!”

“When did you get here?”

“After school,” he frowned. “I came with Tommy.”

“Why did no one mention it?” Phil demanded.

“I did. I told Wilbur he couldn’t keep him.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“Wilbur was in charge of dinner. Besides, if you didn’t notice him, you wouldn’t want to keep him.”

Phil gave Techno a withering look. “Seriously?”

“Well I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice,” Wilbur piped up.

“I forgot,” Tommy added.

“I thought you knew.”

“Also dad, when you asked how Tommy’s day went they were both answering back and forth telling the whole story. You just didn’t notice that there were two voices.”

“Are you calling me old Wilbur?”


End file.
